prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonny Ferrari/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Jonny Ferrari has participated in. -At FSW No Escape: Caged Warfare on December 1, 2013, Jonny Ferrari Issued an Open Challenge in a Poker Battle toward Robbie E, who issued one back, but was met with a terrible fate in the form of a super kick onto a poker table when Jonny Ferrari introduced James Storm to the crowds delight. -Jonny Ferrari came out with Stu Stone, Robbie E, and a group of young women to confront and interrupt Matt Hardy during a Disco Inferno Lava Lounge segment. -At FSW Redemption at Sam's Town in Las Vegas, NV on July 27, 2014, Jonny Ferrari managed Robbie E and EC3 to a pin fall loss against the Whirlwind Gentlemen © in a match for the FSW Tag Team Championships after Robbie E failed to catch Jonny's megaphone that was tossed by EC3 and then struck and pinned. -At OMEGA Night of a Champion in Durham, NC on February 28, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed EC3 in a pin fall victory against Scotty Mathews. -At Five Boroughs Wrestling's Celtic Clash in Brooklyn on March 7, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed EC3 in a pin fall victory against against JT Dunn. -At House of Hardcore 8 at the 2300 Arena in Philadelphia on March 8, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed Ben Ortiz in a 6-man tag team match. He was caught cheating in the middle of the match and ejected by special guest referee Mikey Whipwreck. Ortiz and his teammates went on to lose the match. -At 3PW's premier event Breaking Ground on April 11, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed Nick Bugatti in a pin fall victory against Tommy Purr, and later made the announcement that EC3 was headed to the promotion the following month. -At a Reno Wrestle Factory show on April 25, 2015 in Reno, NV, Jonny Ferrari managed X-Division Champion Kenny King in a pin fall loss via small package against "Mexican Werewolf" El Chupacabra. -At OMEGA Chaos in Cameron 2 in Cameron, NC on May 2, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed EC3 in a pin fall victory against Brad Attitude. -At RONIN in Miami, Fl on May 9, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed PJ Black against Mr. 450 in the main event. At the end, Ferrari betrayed PJ and distracted the ref while PJ had 450 covered, and 450 took advantage with a roll up to win. -At 3PW's second event, Reality Check, in Las Vegas, NV on May 16, 2015, Ferrari managed EC3 to a pin fall victory over Willie Mack after Jonny was attacked by Willie and EC3 took advantage. -At House of Glory Wrestling's High Impact 4 event in Jamaica, New York on May 29, 2015, Jonny Ferrari managed IWGP Champion AJ Styles to a pin fall victory over PJ Black. PJ smashed Ferrari's megaphone prior to the match. -At TNA Destination X aired June 10, 2015, Jonny Ferrari made a cameo appearance in the front seats. -At 3PW's July 11 show Turbulence Jonny Ferrari managed Brian Cage to a double count out against Big Duke. Category:Wrestler event history